11:11 For Your Happiness
by Todoroki-kyun
Summary: 11:11 pm. "I wish you happiness," He smiled. "Even if that happiness no longer includes me."


11:11

 _10:27 pm_

It all happened in that unpopular pub down the street where Jude usually goes. Sometimes he would wonder why people would rather go to the noisy pubs found at the other street, than in this small square-shaped place which serves drinks tastier than others.

 _Or maybe it was him and his attachment to the place._

As far as he could remember, the first time he went to the place was during college. Along with a girl whose blue eyes reminded him of home.

 _Maybe he really was that attached._

The door made a tinkling sound as he entered. Silence greeted him and a small smile made its way up to his lips as he slowly walked towards the counter.

"The usual?" The owner, Lucas—a man in his late 40s—asked Jude with a smile upon seeing the young musician.

"The usual," And he watched as the owner poured him a glass of his usual drink.

Jude roamed his eyes around the place. A few people, red curtains, a grand piano at the front, and that's all. The place was the same the first time he arrived.

 _Except for that ache he's feeling._

"It's quite nostalgic don't you think, Jude?" Jude gave Lucas a glance and chuckled.

"I guess," The young man smiled. True though, as the same scene as it was years ago, gave him a nostalgic feeling and a slight pinching pain in his chest.

"I left the bar as it is, hoping everything stays the same," He muttered, then gave the musician a sad smile. "But I guess not everything will stay the same."

Not knowing what to reply to that, Jude stared at the grand piano up front. Lucas was the only who truly knows the whole story. He was always there, from the time he and that blue-eyed girl first arrived up to the time where only the young musician could be seen.

"You still love her, don't you?"

 _10:36 pm_

"Pardon?" Jude blinked.

Lucas chuckled as he waved his hand. "Why don't you play the piano for a little while? It helps you relax, yes?"

And the young musician took him for his word and made his way to the piano with his drink at one hand. In one moment, he was pressing the keys.

With every key, with every note, were memories he would try to bury during the day and would reminisce during the night.

The melody ended and the young musician exhaled shakily. His fingers were trembling and his chest was pounding. All he wanted was to see her again—

"Jude?" A gentle voice awoke him from his thoughts.

And suddenly, his red eyes met with her blue ones again. Face-to-face with the girl he once called his.

 _The ache started to worsen again._

"Victoria?" The girl before him smiled brightly and gave him a wave, eyes gleamed in fascination.

"It's been awhile," The musician's heart skipped a beat.

 _10:46 pm_

Jude knows that it has been years since then, but he didn't realize it was that long. Her pink hair landed on her chest with small waves, and she was taller, more mature than before—But her eyes, her blue eyes, were still the same bright ones he loved. And he had to fight the urge to hold her again.

Victoria leaned against the piano with slight amusement. "You're a famous pianist now," She grinned widely, her eyes closing. "You seemed to have reached your goal after a few years of no contact, no?"

The pianist felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment and grabbed his drink and chugged it all down in one gulp. "I worked hard."

"I know. I know Jude, because I know you more than anyone else," And red eyes widened in surprise towards the beautiful lady. Somehow—

 _The ache was getting worse._

"You still owe me a drink, lover boy," Victoria chuckled and playfully punched him against his shoulder. The slight touch sent small shivers down his spine.

Jude gave her a smile and the pair slowly walked towards the counter. And as they slowly walked near, Lucas saw them and his eyes gleamed in surprise at the two chattering away. Jude gave him a nod and he smiled sadly.

"The usual please," Victoria said as she sat down beside Jude's seat. The owner smiled and nodded as he prepared her usual drink— _her usual drink years ago._

"It's been a while Victoria, my dear," Lucas muttered, pushing a glass of drink towards the lady.

"Yes, it has been awhile," The pink-haired took a sip from her drink. "It has been 8 years since we last saw each other, Mister Lucas. I had drinks at other pubs but none could compete with yours."

"You flatter me too much Victoria," The man sighed. "Anyways, I hope you enjoy your stay. Though someone had kept on visiting everyday since the first time you both arrived. Now, I have other matters to attend to."

 _10:57 pm_

Victoria faced Jude with amusement all over her face. "Oh, I'm glad to hear that."

Jude blushed again and transferred his gaze towards the now empty glass and poured himself another. "I had too much free time in my hands," He whispered. "I didn't want to waste my time lounging around."

Suddenly, silence filled the two and somehow the young man felt his heart beating faster every second. They were sitting beside each other, not too close, not too far, just… enough. But that small gap between them felt like a distance he shouldn't cross.

 _He wanted to touch her._

Jude imagined the way her skin would feel against his. He imagined how she would wrap his arms around him lovingly and send a light peck on the lips. He imagined how it would feel like if she was still his.

"You know Jude," Victoria muttered. "I've been thinking," Jude raised a brow. "that it truly had been the wise choice to choose your music instead of me."

 _11:01 pm_

Jude's eyes widened in surprise and faced her with a pained frown on his face. He could still remember the day in which they had parted. It had started as a small misunderstanding but somehow, he abused the fact that she would always stay. It had started small but ended in the worst way possible.

" _I'm sorry Tori," He whispered as he caressed the trembling cheek of the girl before him, holding back his own tears as well. "I'm sorry."_

But instead of pushing him away, she smiled and looked at him with so much understanding and love.

" _It's okay Jude," She muttered. "I understand."_

And he could still remember how her warmth left him then, how her confident shoulders slouched painfully, and the dull color of her always bright pink hair. That was the first time his world broke apart.

"Somehow, I relax every time I hear your piano. One time in my life you had only played for me. And now," She smiled and nostalgia sunk in. "You play for the whole world."

"Not only was I blessed," She grinned widely. "I was so lucky to have you."

Red eyes closed as tears started welling up around them. He could feel the pain he had caused her because of his selfishness.

"Hey Jude," Victoria looked at him with a small smile. She slowly raised her hand and he noticed the way it trembled—And soon, he heard a crack once he noticed the small glint on her finger.

With a small voice, she whispered, "I'm engaged."

 _11:04 pm_

And the young musician's falling world started to fall apart more as those words left small heart-shaped lips.

"What did you have in your life?" Blue eyes met red as the young lady pressed a finger against his chest. And he could feel how cold it was. A sad look filled her eyes she noticed the way she asked her question and slowly withdrew her hand.

Jude's face was soon contorted into a pained expression as he held back a cry of despair.

"One time in my life," He whispered. "I had you."

And with that, he grabbed her hand and yanked her towards him. Not caring if she was engaged. Not caring if she would soon wear a dress of white and hold flowers that will never match her beauty. Not caring if that small diamond ring gleamed blue because nothing would compare to the uniqueness of her blue eyes—Because they were more precious than diamond. She was more precious than diamond.

This time, he did not care. He wouldn't care anymore.

 _God, I'm sorry._

He felt his lips slowly melt into hers. It took a while but Victoria angled her head in a better way and wrapped her hands lovingly around Jude. He cupped her cheek in his calloused palms. He wanted to remember this fleeting moment. Because he knows would miss this more than ever.

 _I'm sorry for my selfishness. But for this one last time—_

Victoria looked at him, cheeks flushed and lips bruised. She looked more beautiful than ever. Her eyes gleamed against the light and they looked sad, _painfully sad_ , because even if she was going to get married soon, Jude will always be the one she'll always love.

Jude sobbed, tears started to fall down his cheeks as the pink-haired lady planted a kiss on his lips.

 _For this last time—_

And for the second time in his life, his world broke apart.

 _11:11 pm_

"I wish you happiness," He smiled. "Even if that happiness no longer includes me."


End file.
